Caol Uno
| birth_place = Yokosuka, Kanagawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wajyutsu, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Freelancehttp://www.bloodyelbow.com/2009/5/2/862477/according-to-a-report-on | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 27 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 13 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 12 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 5 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 283 | footnotes = | updated = }} (born May 8, 1975) is a Japanese mixed martial artist, former Shooto Welterweight Champion and current Ultimate Fighting Championship Lightweight competitor.http://www.ufc.com/CaolUno Specifically, Uno is known for his low single leg takedown and rear naked choke. He was born in Kanagawa, Japan. Early career Uno finished second in the All Japan amateur Shooto tournament in 1996. He was a former runner-up in the submission wrestling world championships at ADCC losing in the finals to world-renowned Jean Jacques Machado. Mixed martial arts career Shooto Uno rose through the ranks of the Shooto mixed martial arts organization in Japan. In May 1999, Uno fought the then-legendary Rumina Sato. The fight was hailed as "Fight of the Year", an extremely fast-paced back and forth battle with a wide variety of stand-up and grappling exchanges. Eventually, Uno took the back of Sato and choked him into submission. The two rematched in December 2000. This fight concluded with Uno throwing Sato on his back then striking him with a combination of kicks and punches, eventually knocking him out. UFC After his second victory over Rumina Sato, Uno was recruited to fight for the UFC's bantamweight (later renamed lightweight) title against Jens Pulver. Throughout the fight, Pulver stopped Uno's takedown attempts and pressed the action on the feet. Uno, who had earned a reputation as being "unflappable", began to show frustration for the first time in his career as Pulver neutralized all his offensive efforts. Pulver took a majority decision win in the fight. After Pulver left the UFC, the lightweight title was vacated. A tournament was put together pitting the top-four 155 pounders in the UFC (B.J. Penn , Din Thomas, Matt Serra, and Caol Uno). In the first round, Uno faced Thomas. Thomas dominated the first round, setting a high pace. However, Uno turned things around, taking the second and third rounds to win the fight. In the finals of the tournament, Uno faced Penn (who had previously defeated Uno by knockout in under 12 seconds). Uno used angles, and effective wrestling techniques to frustrate Penn, who appeared tentative from the start. Penn was dominant in spurts, and the fight was called a draw. This judges' decision was a disaster for the UFC management. As a result the division was temporarily abolished. Return to Japan Uno then went on to fight Tatsuya Kawajiri in Shooto before fighting at K-1's 2004 Premium Dynamite!! and K-1 MAX - Japan Grand Prix 2005. His next eleven fights were for the then newly established promotion HERO'S. Uno next competed in DREAM's Lightweight Grand Prix. He was seeded directly into the 2nd round, DREAM 3, where he beat Mitsuhiro Ishida by rear naked choke to progress to the final round at DREAM.5. At DREAM.5, Uno lost a unanimous decision to Shinya Aoki. UFC return Uno was spotted in attendance at UFC 94, fueling talk of a return to the UFC's lightweight division. It was later confirmed that Uno had signed with the UFC and would face Spencer Fisher at UFC 99: The Comeback, which Uno lost by unanimous decision. On November 21, 2009, Uno fought UFC newcomer Fabricio Camoes to a majority draw at UFC 106. Uno is expected to face Gleison Tibau on March 31, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 21 MMA Record Uno's professional mixed martial arts record: References External links *Official website * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Wajitsu Keishukai Category:People from Yokosuka fr:Caol Uno ja:宇野薫 pt:Caol Uno